The prototype isolate of HCV was characterized in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 122,714 (See also EpO Publication No. 318,216). As used herein, the term "HCV" includes new isolates of the same viral species. The term "HCV-1" referred to in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 122,714.
HCV is a transmissible disease distinguishable from other forms of viral-associated liver diseases, including that caused by the known hepatitis viruses, i.e., hepatitis A virus (HAV), hepatitis B virus (HBV), and delta hepatitis virus (HDV), as well as the hepatitis induced by cytomegalovirus (CMV) or Epstein-Barr virus (EBV). HCV was first identified in individuals who had received blood transfusions.
The demand for sensitive, specific methods for screening and identifying carriers of HCV and HCV contaminated blood or blood products is significant. Post-transfusion hepatitis (PTH) occurs in approximately 10% of transfused patients, and HCV accounts for up to 90% of these cases. The disease frequently progresses to chronic liver damage (25-55%).
Patient care as well as the prevention of transmission of HCV by blood and blood products or by close personal contact require reliable screening, diagnostic and prognostic tools to detect nucleic acids, antigens and antibodies related to HCV.
Information in this application suggests the HCV has several genotypes. That is, the genetic information of the HCV virus may not be totally identical for all HCV, but encompasses groups with differing genetic information.
Genetic information is stored in thread-like molecules of DNA and RNA. DNA consists of covalently linked chains of deoxyribonucleotides and RNA consists of covalently linked chains of ribonucleotides. Each nucleotide is characterized by one of four bases: adenine (A), guanine (G), thymine (T), and cytosine (C). The bases are complementary in the sense that, due to the orientation of functional groups, certain base pairs attract and bond to each other through hydrogen bonding and .pi.-stacking interactions. Adenine in one strand of DNA pairs with thymine in an opposing complementary strand. Guanine in one strand of DNA pairs with cytosine in an opposing complementary strand. In RNA, the thymine base is replaced by uracil (U) which pairs with adenine in an opposing complementary strand. The genetic code of living organism is carried in the sequence of base pairs. Living cells interpret, transcribe and translate the information of nucleic acid to make proteins and peptides.
The HCV genome is comprised of a single positive strand of RNA. The HCV genome possesses a continuous, translational open reading frame (ORF) that encodes a polyprotein of about 3,000 amino acids. In the ORF, the structural protein(s) appear to be encoded in approximately the first quarter of the N-terminus region, with the majority of the polyprotein responsible for non-structural proteins.
The HCV polyprotein comprises, from the amino terminus to the carboxy terminus, the nucleocapsid protein (C), the envelope protein (E), and the non-structural proteins (NS) 1, 2 (b), 3, 4 (b), and 5.
HCV of differing genotypes may encode for proteins which present an altered response to host immune systems. HCV of differing genotypes may be difficult to detect by immuno diagnostic techniques and nucleic acid probe techniques which are not specifically directed to such genotype.
Definitions for selected terms used in the application are set forth below to facilitate an understanding of the invention. The term "corresponding" means homologous to or complementary to a particular sequence of nucleic acid. As between nucleic acids and peptides, corresponding refers to amino acids of a peptide in an order derived from the sequence of a nucleic acid or its complement.
The term "non-naturally occurring nucleic acid" refers to a portion of genomic nucleic acid, cDNA, semisynthetic nucleic acid, or synthetic origin nucleic acid which, by virtue of its origin or manipulation: (1) is not associated with all of a nucleic acid with which it is associated in nature, (2) is linked to a nucleic acid or other chemical agent other than that to which it is linked in nature, or (3) does not occur in nature.
Similarly the term, "a non-naturally occurring peptide" refers to a portion of a large naturally occurring peptide or protein, or semi-synthetic or synthetic peptide, which by virtue of its origin or manipulation (1) is not associated with all of a peptide with which it is associated in nature, (2) is linked to peptides, functional groups or chemical agents other than that to which it is linked in nature, or (3) does not occur in nature.
The term "primer" refers to a nucleic acid which is capable of initiating the synthesis of a larger nucleic acid when placed under appropriate conditions. The primer will be completely or substantially complementary to a region of the nucleic acid to be copied. Thus, under conditions conducive to hybridization, the primer will anneal to a complementary region of a larger nucleic acid. Upon addition of suitable reactants, the primer is extended by the polymerizing agent to form a copy of the larger nucleic acid.
The term "binding pair" refers to any pair of molecules which exhibit mutual affinity or binding capacity. For the purposes of the present application, the term "ligand" will refer to one molecule of the binding pair, and the term "antiligand" or "receptor" or "target" will refer to the opposite molecule of the binding pair. For example, with respect to nucleic acids, a binding pair may comprise two complementary nucleic acids. One of the nucleic acids may be designated the ligand and the other strand is designated the antiligand receptor or target. The designation of ligand or antiligand is a matter of arbitrary convenience. Other binding pairs comprise, by way of example, antigens and antibodies, drugs and drug receptor sites and enzymes and enzyme substrates, to name a few.
The term "label" refers to a molecular moiety capable of detection including, by way of example, without limitation, radioactive isotopes, enzymes, luminescent agents, precipitating agents, and dyes.
The term "support" includes conventional supports such as filters and membranes as well as retrievable supports which can be substantially dispersed within a medium and removed or separated from the medium by immobilization, filtering, partitioning, or the like. The term "support means" refers to supports capable of being associated to nucleic acids, peptides or antibodies by binding partners, or covalent or noncovalent linkages.
A number of HCV strains and isolates have been identified. When compared with the sequence of the original isolate derived from the USA ("HCV-1"; see Q.-L. Choo et al. (1989) Science 244:359-362, Q.-L. Choo et al. (1990) Brit. Med. Bull. 46:423-441, Q.-L. Choo et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 88:2451-2455 (1991), and E.P.O. Patent Publication No. 318,216, cited supra), it was found that a Japanese isolate ("HCV J1") differed significantly in both nucleotide and polypeptide sequence within the NS3 and NS4 regions. This conclusion was later extended to the NS5 and envelope (E1/S and E2/NS1) regions (see K. Takeuchi et al., J. Gen. Virol. (1990) 71:3027-3033, Y. Kubo, Nucl. Acids. Res. (1989) 17:10367-10372, and K. Takeuchi et al., Gene (1990) 91:287-291). The former group of isolates, originally identified in the United States, is termed "Genotype I" throughout the present disclosure, while the latter group of isolates, initially identified in Japan, is termed "Genotype II" herein.